Friendship
by REDEADED
Summary: Soul picks up Black*Star from prison to finish up a job he was ordered to complete. During the process though he slowly starts to rethink everything as he spends one last week with his old friend. Based on the same idea as the film Stand-Up Guys.
1. Welcome Home

Author's Note: I have been trying to avoid writing a Black*Star story forever because I feel I could never do him justice but... Here's my first shot at an attempt.

* * *

He scratched his head messing with his spiky white hair before sitting in the driver's seat of his car. It was already noon so he knew it was time to get a move on, lighting up a cigarette he put it in drive and made his way to the prison where he would meet an old friend of his. He hated driving, he hated having to go far places ever since he lost his motorcycle, but there was no way he was gonna make his friend walk miles just to get a bite to eat. As he was on his way he looked out the window as he finally hit a dirt road, he saw cattle for once and smirked about it, a pretty country girl gave him a wink and he returned the favor only to see her and her sister giggle about it before running off. As he got closer to the prison he started to look himself up and down to make sure he looked nice, he looked at the mirror and gave that classic toothy grin:

"Your still the best, Soul Eater." he said to himself before laughing. He arrived at the gates, the sun was starting to go down before he noticed a man in a black shirt with gray pants and a black beanie headed towards his car.  
The man opened the door to Soul's car and plopped down letting out a loud yawn and closed his eyes. No words were said until Soul reached the spot where he saw the girl earlier:

"How have you been old buddy?" The man asked. Soul cleared his throat before popping in another cigarette: "I've been alright, not to busy, not to lazy, there any place you wanna go to eat before I take us home?" The man chuckled:  
"Your still my buddy huh?... The old burger joint will ya?" Soul laughed and floored it!

* * *

As the man was eating Soul couldn't ignore it any longer:

"The scar on your eye... Does it still bother you?" the man pulled off his beanie exposing his blue Mohawk and responded: "Nah, kinda like it now actually, doesn't seem to get people to fuck with me." "Black*Star, what do you wanna do now that your out?" Black*Star smiled at Soul: "I just wanna sleep now."

* * *

They arrived at Soul's apartment and turned on the lights. "Do you ever get lonely knowing Blair and Maka are with him now?" Black*Star asked as he sat his duffle bag down next to the couch. Soul headed to his room: "At first I did but when t.v. finally gets good you forget about needing other people for a while." Soul shut his door and Black*Star smirked before turning on the tube.

* * *

Well this is it for the first chapter. I will finish this story no matter what, just wanted you guys to know it might turn out odd.

-REDEADED


	2. The Boss

Author's Note: Two things, first off I can't believe the Soul Eater manga finally ended and second this entire story has a soundtrack. Play the first minute and 30 seconds of Reptile by Nine Inch Nails before you start reading this chapter.

* * *

Soul woke up to the loud music blasting through his apartment, he looked at the clock and saw it was only eight in the morning. He groaned and slowly sat up and heard his new room mate singing along to the song:

"Hello Hell, my name is Soul" he got dressed in a black t-shirt and blue jeans before heading out of his room to see Black*Star cooking breakfast. He walked to the beat of the song and sighed as Black*Star set the table the same way.  
Soul turned off the music before rubbing his head and asking: "Why did you do that Star?" Black*Star pulled the piece of toast out of his mouth and put on a shirt before responding:  
"Because a god needs to wake up in a godly way!"  
"By blasting a song about a dark woman ruining a man?"  
"Your music taste was never that good anyway Soul."  
The two friends shared a laugh before sitting down and enjoying a wonderful meal together.

Soul decided after breakfast it was time to take Black*Star to meet the boss, Death the Kid, the new Grim Reaper. Soul looked at the road and at his friend as the made their way to the inner chamber of the DWMA:

"Soul stop worrying, i'm sure he has forgiven me by now and if not it's not like i'm gonna do it again." Soul winced at his friend's words, he just didn't wanna have any tension between some old friends. "Besides it's not like he could land a blow on a real god anyway haha." Soul smirked and felt a bit at ease as they arrived outside the doors of the DWMA.

* * *

"Soul, Black*Star, welcome please sit and have some tea with me." Kid gestured to the table and the two visitors bowed before taking a seat. As Black*Star sat down the first thing to pop into his head was music! (A/N: play Ride on Shooting Star by The Pillows now) as it played he couldn't help but tap his finger and smile like an idiot as the other two started talking:

"Well, a decline of Kishin souls is good for the world... But will it effect the students?" Kid pondered as Soul tried to comfort him. Black*Star looked around the room, Kid changed nothing since the incident. Black*Star looked behind him and wondered if Kid's partners would soon enter or if they would stay away from the now criminal that was their old friend. He was inwardly laughing at Kid since he looked kinda like Mifune with how he was wearing his black cloak over his white button up shirt and long hair down his back. Black*Star drank some tea before closing his eyes and turning off the music to replay old memories of his youthful days. When the group trained outside to fix up their soul resonance. "Black*Star?" he opened his eyes to see both Soul and Kid looking at him confused. "Are you alright?" Kid asked concerned.

"I'm fine, just memories old and far old is all." he responded smiling warmly at Kid. Kid smiled back and chuckled: "It's been far too long old friend... We should go out to eat sometime as friends-" Before Kid could finish a woman with pigtails ran up and hugged Kid.

"Hunny what time will you-" she turned and saw Black*Star, his smile didn't falter entirely but he felt the coldness in her stare: "Hello Black*Star." He shuddered before responding:

"Hello... Maka..." She bowed after him and gave a small smile: "Good to no longer see you behind bars." He didn't move, didn't flinch, but he did feel the knife in her words.

"Maka be kind." Kid commented placing his hand on hers. "He is our guest and will be joining us for dinner, that is if your up to it?" Black*Star shook his head:

"Maybe some other time Kid, but I got a few places I need to visit before we heal wounds... I don't blame you for still hating me Maka... But do you feel the same towards my wife?"  
Maka closed her eyes and didn't respond but Black*Star just smiled: "Good... I know she would never feel ill towards any of you." and with that he left the room and waited for Soul.

"Soul... You have a week ok?" Kid asked, Soul nodded and took a sip of tea before slowly following his friend out.

* * *

Story is starting to get somewhere huh?

-REDEADED


	3. Old Memory

Author's Note: I'm sorry this story is coming super fucking slow. Also i'm sorry for not describing Maka in the last chapter, she was wearing a flowing yellow dress, her bust is bigger, and she never wears heels.

* * *

Black*Star sighed and pulled out a piece of candy, he developed a habit of needing sugar to get over a bad moment and it seemed to work! He chewed the hard candy to get the soft chewy inside, it gave him something to do and he was glad.  
He almost decided to get lost in thought until he saw the Thompson sisters coming down the hallway along with Soul entering from behind the door. "Hey girls, long time no see!" Black*Star said. The girls, who were wearing black leather jackets, white under shirts, and black pants, only waved to Soul and acted as if Black*Star was a mere ghost. "So, how about lunch?" he asked Soul with a giant smile.

Soul had finished eating his pasta while Black*Star decided to take his time. "So Star, what do you wanna do while we still have some daylight?" Black*Star swallowed before answering:

"I'd like to go visit my wife before we do anything else." Soul just nodded and looked away. "Been far too long... Do you ever go visit her?"

"Every fucking day old friend... Every day..." Black*Star smiled through the rest of the meal and trip to see his wife.

* * *

Black*Star made his way up the steps, opened the gate slowly and took a seat in the grass before placing a hand on the tombstone. "Hi honey, i'm sorry i've been away for so long..." he rubbed the top of the tombstone and the one next to her's. "I see our baby girl is asleep..." Black*Star slowly started to tear up and took a deep breathe before continuing: "I never wanted to harm you...us...our family... I just got so caught up in things and just became the very thing I never wanted to be..." he stood up and sighed heavily as the tears finally stopped falling from his cheeks."I'll be back girls..." with that he returned to Soul and the two headed out to do some errands.

"So your a thug Soul?" Soul rolled his eyes: "I just get things done that Kid can't-" "By beating up people for protection money and not doing their jobs right?" "Only half of that is right..." before Black*Star could interrupt again Soul turned and lifted his arm accidentally slapping his friend in the chest.

"Here's our first stop." Black*Star looked over to see a house blasting some heavy metal. "Black*Star, lift me up and i'll get what we need through the window ok?" Black*Star scoffed but agreed to help. After he lifted up Soul Star got lost in thought again thinking about his wife Tsubaki and what it would be like if she were still here today. Soul dropped next to him with a bag: "What'cha got eh?" Soul merely smirked and dashed off leaving a confused Black*Star chasing after.  
When they arrived Soul went to watch television and Black*Star put on some music as he got lost in a memory... **(Play Curl of the Burl by Mastodon now)**

* * *

Black*Star pulled his blade out of the man's neck and wiped the blood off. The blade turned into a busty woman in a black latex suit. "Black*Star why do I always get messy?" the woman asked. He gave her a quick kiss before hugging her tightly: "Because you get the job done and your the best at what you do my love." She smiled and turned back into a blade. He snatched her and crashed through the window and broke the neck of the first man he saw, he turned fast enough to throw Tsubaki into the other man's forehead before he could fire off his pistol. Black*Star reclaimed his lover and went through the ventilation to reach his next target.

"Boss he's in, what do you wanna do?" asked a random masked assistant. The boss put on his top hat and popped his neck: "Kill him and get my car ready."

Black*Star dropped from the shaft and chocked out the nearest guard before sneaking past the others into the boss' office. He looked around and growled in anger when he spotted no one.

"Looking for someone?"

Black*Star dropped down fast enough to dodge the bullet by a hair! He swung upwards but missed as the masked assistant kicked him through the window launching Black*Star down at least 6 stories. What the masked assistant didn't know is that Black*Star matured a bit since his younger days and pulled himself back into the room with Tsubaki's ball and chain. When Black*Star pulled himself up he darted through the door and down the hallway to see the masked assistant give orders to the underlings, when they left and the masked assistant turned around Black*Star sliced upwards removing the masked assistant's arms and then crushed his throat with his free hand.

Black*Star heard a car drive off into the distance and jumped out the window to give chase.

Black*Star opened his eyes to see the TV off and Soul heading to his room. Black*Star turned off the music and decided to go to bed himself.

* * *

Weird chapter right?

-REDEADED


End file.
